


Dropping the Pennies

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Kara knows that Lena knows about Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Angst, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kara comes in late to CatCo after rescuing a cat from a fire and suddenly realizes that Lena *knows* about her secret Identity and also realizes her feelings for her.





	Dropping the Pennies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bathtimefunduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/gifts).



> Merry Christmas x2. I think I followed my other prompt fairly close so I decided to twist this one a little around :)

Kara run into the CatCo building, dodging past the few people in the lobby. She narrowly avoids slamming into Snapper as she steps out of the staircase and finally reaches her office. A fire on the way to work had delayed her, Supergirl had to make an appearance to save a cat from the flames and smoke.

 

A still-warm coffee mug sits on the corner of her desk, a folded piece of paper next to it. One quick glance to the papers and Kara knows it’s the summarized version of this morning’s meeting. “Oh Great! I’m stuck writing the BuzzFeed style article.” she rolls her eyes, exhaling loudly.

 

She takes a seat behind her desk and grabs the coffee mug, the House of El Sigil printed over the side. A smile rise like the sun upon her expression and she takes a sip from it.  Exactly how she likes it.

 

 

> **_You:_ ** _Hey, thanks for the coffee!_
> 
> **_James:_ ** _I’m not even at the office today. ^^;_
> 
> **_James:_ ** _It’s probably Lena._
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Alright! Have a nice day!_

 

It doesn’t take much time for the penny to drop. Lena knows. It’s not just the Super mug, of course. Lena leaving a coffee, a summary,  her constant interventions at the best of time and all the little mistakes Kara made and she remembers all of it at once. The flying on a bus, the strange hours for coffee and the how the same people gather around both her and the Superhero.

 

It’s also in the little, subtle teasing from her friend

 

“And what’s your kryptonite?” Lena asks as she holds the door open, as they leave for the Spheer industries press conference.

 

And the always classic mention of Steel toward her cousin, during their first meeting. Or that time, at Sam’s house where Lena told her how she couldn’t hide anything from her. It’s thinking about those moments, reminiscing about the past year, that makes the other penny drop.

 

More memories bubble to the surface, private thoughts.  With only her thoughts, alone with her fury at the world’s assumption of Lena’s intents. With other people, realizing how necessary that woman is to the world’s safety.

 

Her own heartbeat brings her out of her daydream, there is a bright smile on her lips. Kara grabs her phone and type a quick text

 

 

> **_You:_ ** _Hey, I need to see you tonight._
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** _?_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _I just realized something. I think you’ll like it._
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** _Oh boy, get ice cream._
> 
>  

Kara opens her laptop and writes on a new word document.  “OK, Luthor, let’s play!”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is setting over the National City skyline and Lena is still in Cat Grant’s old office, reviewing a few financial reports. Her focus only drawn away from work when Kara walks into her office, a file in her hands. “Miss Luthor? I have something I’d like you to review.” The kryptonian fails to hide her smile.

 

“Can it wait until tomorrow? I’m really deep into this.” There’s a small apologetic smile, but it disappear.

 

“No. It can’t wait until tomorrow.” Kara set the file on the desk, turn it to the proper side and slide it across the desk; with the same gesture, she leans on the desk. “This has waited long enough.”

 

She opens the files, the gleam in Lena’s eyes is a warning, like a spark dancing too close to a stack of sun-dried hay. Her eyes skim over the title, over each of the listed ‘Awkward moments of a Superhero life’. Her green eyes narrow and find Kara’s own gaze. “What are you saying here, Miss Danvers?”

 

“Cut the act, Lena. You’ve been dropping hints that you knew. Ever since I’ve walked into your office the first time.” It’s strange, standing her ground against Lena of all people, as nothing more than Kara.

 

She stands, Meeting Kara eyes with her own. “What made you decide now was the right time to tell me?”

 

“You left a mug of coffee for me along with this assignment on my desk, this morning. Because you knew I would be late because of the fire on the news.” She offers a smile. “I had an epiphany and one part of it was realizing that you already knew my secret.”

 

“So, is this the moment where you tell me we’re not friends anymore?” Lena’s posture relax, almost as if she’s giving something up.

 

“What?! Of course not!” She takes a deep breath “This is the moment where I tell you how much you mean to me. That the other part of the epiphany I had was also about you.” Kara moves closer to the CatCo balcony, peeking out to the darkening sky. “That I never want to imagine my life without you in it.”

 

Lena joins her on the balcony, though she keeps a fair distance from Kara, but holding the file in her hand, reading part of the article aloud. “Having people assume you’re coming out as gay instead of a superhero. Having to come up with excuses for casual slip-ups. Hearing people you like complain about your alter-ego’s problematic actions.” Lena giggles “Pretending like you didn’t hear your co-worker have sex in the supply closet. Who was it?”

 

“Mon-El and Eve. I caught them once, they thought they were quiet. It’s still kind of embarrassing when I see her.” Kara makes a vague gesture of her hand. “It was before we got together."

 

“Being conflicted between revealing your identity and wanting to have a normal relationship with someone, for once? I feel like this one is about me.” Lena drops the file on the floor inside the office.

 

“You and I could both use more normal in our lives.” Kara shake her head. “But at the same time, there’s been nothing normal about our lives. So, I guess that’s the conflict part.”

 

“Oh, so the conflict wasn’t about trusting me?” Lena crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“You remember when you called me and you wanted to ask me about Rhea?”

 

“Unfortunately.” A heavy sigh, she shake her head.

 

“Alex had been kidnapped by someone, to get to me. Because I was careless about my identity ten years ago.” Kara looks Lena’s way. “You already have a lot of people against you. It was hard to justify the added risk.”

 

“So, can I know your name now?”

 

“Kara Zor-El.” She take a step closer to Lena, she takes one of her hand between hers. “Do you think we can work past both our mistakes? Move on and be…” Kara’s shoulders’ slump.

 

“Friends?” Lena supply, a weak smile on her lips. Her smaragdine orbs locking with Kara’s gaze.

 

“I was hoping for something with a little less denial of my feelings.” Her thumbs run gently over Lena’s knuckles.

 

“I think that might be possible, but we might need time to find the right word for us.” Lena uses her free hand to hold Kara’s cheek, pulling her closer to kiss her cheek.

 

“We have all the time in the world now.” She returns the kiss on the cheek.


End file.
